


Demons 'a plenty

by Cumputer_glitches



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Demons, Moon, Tag later, i'm just lazy rn lmao, shit and all, sun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 08:07:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14637641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cumputer_glitches/pseuds/Cumputer_glitches
Summary: The night was darkHe was hungryThe night shone brightHe was tiredwar raged onthe moon cried





	Demons 'a plenty

**Author's Note:**

> Y'ALL READY CAUSE I KNOW I AM

War raged through the town as fires were set and bombs were thrown, grenades exploded among impact as soldiers along with red sentry units shot down enemies. People cried and screamed as bullets pierced them, bomb and explosives blowing them to bits, a sick and nasty sight indeed. One man stood amongst the carnage, standing atop of a hill as a large, bright and twisted grin was plastered to his face.

Red Leader himself.

 

It was bright day when they had planned their ambush, many soldiers reporting issues with a few sentries and their lack of larger groups from the lack of support and the few soldiers who had died from earlier battles. Thankfully, however, his idea of night cover had worked in their favor, the enemy unable to see them until it was too late. He let out a loud and horrid laugh, smoke rising from the burning cigar that held between his fingers. Oh this had been a great victory. 

He lifted his hand up to take a drag of the lit tobacco, before he began to cough as a loud buzzing hum broke through the carnage and screams, He looked up, eyes meeting to the star filled sky as a comet shot through the dark and twinkling night. 

That wasn't a comet. 

His brow raised as the hum grew louder, once serious facial expression soon growing to shock as he pulled out his radio. 

"TAKE COVER, WE'RE BEING BOMBED" He screamed out to the communicater, soldiers ducking behind ruble and undamaged buildings as the blue light in the sky grew closer. The infamous leader himself dropped down the hill, pulling his gun free in case of enemy stragglers at the bottom waiting for him. However, what he got instead was a nasty surprise as the 'bomb' hit the earth, the ground trembling from its impact while dirt and debris curled around under it. A large crater was left from where the hill had once been, soldiers staying in their places while the glowing blue rock just stayed put. Seconds had passed. Seconds to minutes, minutes to moments, before the man was already barking orders for the lower ranks to come out and leave for the base. 

The higher ups however? 

They were going to stay with him and figure out what the fuck this thing was. He steadily climbed what once was the hill, his serious expression back as his two right hand men ran up along with him. He looked back to them, the two men saluting. "Open it. It looks to be made of flimsy enough materiel" he stated, the two men doing as their leader had said. A wooden plank was shoved into a cracked side of the piece, the wood being pushed down onto as the meteor's cracks grew wider. The bright blue hue of glow began to die down, the top of the rock finally busting off to reveal what was inside of it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I got some writing spirit back
> 
> for another bullshit au


End file.
